Ikkit Vermintide
At a Glance Ikkit Vermintide was one of three Skaven chosen by The Rat King to lead the war on the denizens of The Underdark. Working alongside Thanquil Squeelasher and Queek Skulltaker, her role was that of a tactician and spymaster, balancing the variables and determining what relic or magic would be best for the task, using her exhaustive knowledge of history and arcana stolen from cultures across millennia. Controlling legions of rat-spies in the millions, she was quickly informed of all happenings in the Underdark and surface-world, making her a knowledgable and dangerous foe. Specializing in a bizarre blend of sorcery and science which produced insidiously deadly weaponry, Ikkit's genius allowed her to rise and become one most influential of the Warlocks in Skavenblight. Notable for creating the dreaded Rat-Ogres (of which she gave one to Thanquil to ride as a "gift", but really with the purpose of keeping an eye on him) she was commonly armed with a Warpstone Throwers, a magical variant of a flamethrower, and accompanied by abominations made of stitched-together slaves and monstrous creatures moved by the favour of Torog. Ikkit held the Drow in high contempt and was fanatical in her desire to wipe them out, going so far as to create the Doom Hemisphere, a weapon with the yield of an atomic bomb which she planned to detonate under Sautekh once the defensive lines of The Nine Clans had be broken. Although her history was a mystery, the sparing few who have seen Ikkit without her armour have noticed burns across her back, implying that she had been a prisoner or slave at some point. Despite her reputation as a cunning no-nonsense Warlock, Ikkit had a well-known eclectic taste born of her rat-spies trips to the surface. She enjoyed fine silks, often in outrageous colours, and she commonly smelled of lilacs and other perfumes stolen from the surface world. History Rumours surround Ikkit's history as she has frequently worn full-body armour to hide her appearance and speaks little of her past. It is speculated that during her infancy a Skaven brood-mother was offered a large sum of money for Ikkit, an offer her master found too tempting to refuse. The brood-mother sold Ikkit to a group of wandering Skaven who, once outside of Skavenblight and well on their journey, gave Ikkit a potion that made her powerless to move or speak, but did nothing to dull her senses. Before she could be abused by her new masters, the Skaven owners were beset by Drow who slaughtered the bunch and, mistaking Ikkit for dead (as she was paralyzed) were rumoured to have burnt her womanhood with a brazier before lighting her on fire. The story goes that having survived the experience, hairless and charred, Ikkit returned to Skavenblight where she slew her brood-mother, took their wealth, and begun her path at becoming a spymaster to both rule her fellow Skaven and enact vengeance on the Drow for their cruelty. Age of Adventure To be discovered... Category:Skaven Category:Hengeyokai